Flatley's Rhinoplasty
'''Flatley's Rhinoplasty '''is the second episode of Season 1. It aired on August 20, 1997 after the Young Dracula episode "Toothache". In the episode, Flatley develops a crush on Ms. Templeman, one of the teachers at St. Hopes High. He decides to get a rhinoplasty, or a nosejob, and appears to be very close to scoring her, until he realizes the entire school has been aware of it the entire time. Synopsis The episode begins at the bus stop, with Scoop telling the other boys a love story about him and Avril a few years prior. When Oscar asks him why they don't show any chemistry, he reveals they had a spat and broke up because his distractive behavior led to Avril thinking he was neglecting her. At school, deputy headmistress Mrs. King orders a school assembly, furious because of the childrens' behavior. She decides to namedrop four of the worst offenders: Scoop, Donovan Butler, Davina Berry, and Avril. Avril was called out due to protesting the new lunch lady's horrible food choices and her refusal to change them. She is given a detention, but she gets her revenge back by not standing during God Save The Queen, and playing the Sex Pistols' version instead out loud. She never attended the detention. It then goes to drama class, where the class are practicing Romeo & Juliet and are being taught to trust each other by letting themselves fall into other's arms. Fifty Pence exits the bathroom during this, having not washed his hands. He is tasked, with Blane, Stewart and Oscar, to catch Daisy Millar, Blane's crush, in their arms to make sure she should trust them. Daisy accidentally falls. Fifty grabs her arm and twists it until it snaps. He pretends it was an accident, but Daisy's increasingly horrifying and saddening screams of pain say otherwise. Meanwhile, Mr. Flatley has fallen in love with the drama class' teacher; the new Mrs. Templeman. Feeling his nose is ugly, he sets out to get a nosejob (rhinoplasty) done on him in order to look more attractive, after he overhears Templeman has a fetish for noses. Avril finds out Flatley is getting a nosejob and storms in on his office as he is preparing to broadcast the school news, and explains to him that it is bad for the environment and he should be ashamed of himself. It accidentally transmits live over the school televisions to the laughter of the students. Flatley, unaware, defies Avril's warnings, and sets out to get the nosejob anyway. The Boys attempt to bring Daisy under their wing as her now fixed arm recuperates, but Blane's attraction to her gets the better of him, and he winds up kissing her without thinking. Disgusted, Daisy attempts to run, but trips over herself, tumbles across the upper level walkway, bursts through a window and smashes into the courtyard, obliterating her other arm too. Flatley gets the nosejob and attempts to seduce Mrs. Templeman but he is beat by school janitor Lenny Bicknall who also liked her. The beating is so bad that his new nose job was obliterated, and Flatley is forced to go back to his old self. He is humiliated as he finds out the students witnessed him making the decision to get the nosejob in the first place. Trivia * Mr. Flatley was shot dead by Mrs. King in Oscar Gets An Avril Probe, but is back to life here. It will become a running gag throughout the early seasons of him being killed constantly, much like Kenny McCormick in South Park. * Vladimir and Ingrid Dracula, from the show Young Dracula, appear as 'EXPELLED' in Flatley's notebook during Avril's talk to him. Ingrid would later reference this in the Young Dracula episode "Bad Reflection" (aired August 27, 1998) when she tells Vlad; "That fucking bullshit got us expelled from St. Hopes!", therefore tying the two into the same universe. The creators of Young Dracula, Danny Robins and Dan Tetsell, were friends with Keith Brumpton, St. Hopes' creator, in university, and they decided to reference each others' shows to help the other out. * Daisy Millar's treatment in the episode was heavily criticized by some critics, who felt that it was an example of sexism within the character of Fifty Pence. She would not become subject to violence again after this episode. * Avril's appearance became wildly popular after this episode due to a much higher viewership than the pilot. Her character sparked it's own fanbase by the first season's close. * Avril briefly says she thought Mrs. Templeman was hot too, making her sexuality questionable.